Conventional packing for packaged goods stacked or provided with straight edges can comprise a plurality of packing pieces made of packing material bent or folded in the vicinity of the edges of the packaged good.
By "packing material" I mean packing paper, packing paperboard or cardboard and also plastic material, especially for special packing pieces, all of which can absorb blows and protect the edges of the packed stack or goods.
The packing pieces are glued together for example. They can also be attached together by sewing with mechanical wire stitching. A packing of this kind and purpose must satisfy the requirements determined by the packaged goods in regard to strength, rigidity and stability. The structure of this packing is of course subject to the laws of statics.
In the known packing the packing pieces are plate-like or panel like pieces with bent or angular regions. They form a case and/or surface supporting structure in the static sense. That requires a considerable expenditure for materials for the panel-like pieces but is also expensive in regard to engineering because full-surface blank pieces with the required folds which have a large cross section must be made and held in place. That is also true for the complete packing or package. When the packing should be provided with markings or a sign, the printing expense is large because of the large surface area of the blank piece or packing.